Sailor Moon Dark Ages
by dpbclover
Summary: This is a story about the Dark Ages of Sailor Moon. I will improve it as time goes by. I'm not good at summaries. PLZ R&R!


**Sailor Moon: Dark Ages**

**Part One: The Evil is Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters**

The princess and guardian of Mercury stood. She walked from her thrown, her long blue hair trailing in locks behind her. The guards at her side followed.

She looked around the palace in which she stood. Diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Huge marble pillars where placed evenly in spaces across the room. Everything was blue, a perfect match for the Princess who ruled it.

This Princess walked out of the palace doors out onto her balcony. Her aqua blue dress billowed softly in the wind. She gazed about the city of Mercury. Everything looked okay.

But, she could sense something. Something was not right. "Get the guards ready for battle," she told the guard standing next to her. Her voice was soft, but powerful. The guard bowed and went to obey his orders. The Princess took one more look around, eyes cast with doubt, before walking back into the palace and reseating herself at her throne.

After seating herself, a fear began to grip her. "I hope that it's not back," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

The Princess of the Moon gazed over the battlements of the Moon Kingdom. Curled tightly in a soft ball of fur, at her feet, was Luna. The crescent shape shined on her forehead as she looked upwards towards her Princess. She uncurled herself and leapt onto her shoulders.

Princess Serenity smiled as she felt the warmth of the cat against her neck, but soon her gaze grew troubled. Something in the air was different. Something, she could feel it, was wrong. The cat noticed this.

"Is there anything wrong, my Princess?" she asked voice purring. The Princess nodded. She gave a hand signal and the cat jumped from her shoulder. She had been ordered to prepare the moon for battle and she was doing as instructed.

The Princess stood gazing over the thresh hold of the battlements trying to see what could possibly be wrong. She hoped, beyond all hope, that it wasn't what she thought it was.

* * *

The same thing was happening at all of the kingdoms. Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus. All were ready for battle. All knew something was wrong.

"Gretel, my servant, please send a messenger to the Kingdom of the Moon. Please give him this." Princess Jupiter said, waving her arm in an elegant motion, and in turn handed a note to Gretel. The servant nodded and scurried off.

Princess Jupiter hoped the message would be sent quickly. This could not be delayed any longer. All of the Kingdoms knew of the oncoming danger- and it needed to be discussed.

Princess Jupiter's emerald eyes shone brilliantly as she made her way over to her throne. It sat in the middle of a large throne room. Red carpet splayed outward from the throne to a pair of large oak doors. The rest of the room consisted of emerald pillars and four guards. Two beside the Princess and two guarding the door. Normally Gretel would be by her side also, but he was away.

She sighed as she sat down. She waved her hand. The two guards reached towards the bottom of the floor and picked up to large fans. Then they began to fan their Princess.

* * *

It was a week later in the Kingdom of the Moon when the leaders of the Planets gathered. Seated in a large room, were the leaders. The walls around them were painted a pale color. They were seated in a circle of chairs.

"I think we all know the reason for this meeting," Princess Serenity said. Her comment received a nod from the noble girls seated around her. She let her gaze fall on each of them in turn. To her right, was Princess Jupiter, ruler of the Kingdom of Jupiter. She sat in her formal emerald, dress. To her left sat Princess Mercury, ruler of the Kingdom of Mercury. She was wearing her blue dress. Across from her at the other end of the circle sat Saturn, ruler of the Kingdom of Saturn. She wore a long, purple gown that reached her ankles. To Saturn's right sat Neptune, ruler of the Kingdom of Neptune. She sat in a blue-green dress. To Saturn's left sat Uranus, ruler of the Kingdom of Uranus. She was wearing a bright yellow dress. To Uranus's left sat Venus, ruler of the Kingdom of Venus. She was wearing a bright orange dress. To Venus's left sat the last ruler, Mars, ruler of the Kingdom of Mars. She wore a long, flowing red dress.

"Yes, of course, we know," came a harsh voice. It was Princess Uranus. Her tone was commanding. She crossed her legs, making a low noise as the dress moved.

"There is something coming," said a gentle voice. The rulers turned their heads to see Princess Saturn. She was stunning in her purple dress. Her hair fell past her shoulders, down to her lower back. Her breasts were ample and perfectly rounded. She continued to speak in her innocent tone.

"I have sensed it, as have all of you. I can tell it is something of great evil. I have prepared my planet for a battle, that I feel, is inevitable."

"Yes, you are right, Lady Saturina. I have felt it and prepared my planet for war also. I just wonder." replied Princess Jupiter. Their eyes shifted to the elegant woman seated to the Princess of the Moon's right. Her long brown hair was out of it's usual ponytail and fell gracefully over her shoulder.

"You wonder what?" the master of love asked. Her long blonde hair was pushed back by a red ribbon. Everyone in the room had a hunch as to what she was talking about.

"You don't think that it's, well, you know what. Do you Lady Jupitira?" asked Princess Neptune.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" shouted Princess Mars. She jumped from her chair quickly, knocking it over. Her hair flew backwards behind her. Her dress hugged her form, showing off her tight form.

"I am afraid it is, Lady Mariss. There is no other explanation. I had this feeling last time, Lady Mariss, and it turned out to be our greatest nightmare." Princess Serenity stated, her voice low and serious. The Nobles around the room felt cold grip them.

"No, No, NO! This can't be! We destroyed it! It can't be back. It took Pluto from us… It can't be back." she said despairingly. The Princesses all began to feel with despair.

"I believe, that we have a great battle ahead of us, prepare for yourself." stated Princess Mercury flatly. With that, they left the Kingdom of the Moon.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is way shorter than what I thought. I hope you liked it. The story will get much more in depth. I will explain more about the Evil that took Pluto later. I hope to improve, because I am not sure that I like this chapter. I promise it will get better!**


End file.
